


Really Agian?

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [34]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Another visitor comes in through Barb Wayne's window. Cass needs to make sure she didnt give access to Wayne Manor to anyone actually bad.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Harper Row
Series: Earth-116 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Kudos: 8





	Really Agian?

November 2021

Stephanie griped the bat tightly as Cass quietly opened the nursery door. If Lady Shi- Sandra broke in again one wack with the bat was deserved.

Holding Barb was an Asian woman in a black and red outfit with bloody bandages.

Steph's eyes went straight to the knives on the woman's belt. 

"Marque." Cass said.

Steph looked at her wife. "You know her?" 

"She's my sister." Cassandra said.

Marque frowned. "Biological only." 

"Why are you here? And holding my daughter?" Steph glared.

"I came for Cassandra's help." Marque said.

"Great. So get your bloody hands off my daughter. And you," Steph turned to her wife that she loved, "need to give me a list of all your deadly relatives or friends with access to Wayne Manor." 

"My mother and Marque are the only ones. And Rose. But you already know that she does." Cass said.

Marque raised an eyebrow. Barb decided that was the moment to wake up and start crying.

"I got her!" Steph half shouted as she went and took her infant daughter from the bloody woman. 

"I'll take Marque to the cave." Cassandra said as she walked over and kissed Steph on the lips. 

Stephanie began to rock Barb back to sleep as the pair of sisters left. 

"Hush little baby, don't say a word and I'll make your grandpa buy you a mockingbird." Steph sang. Barb was so small. 

She carefully moved to the mini fridge where they kept night time bottles. "And if that mockingbird don't sing your Uncle Dick is gonna buy you a diamond ring." 

Steph sat down on the rocking chair and gave Barb the bottle. A Wayne family heirloom; Bruce told her and Cass he had been rocked in it when he was a baby. Steph couldn't picture him as a baby. "And if that diamond ring turns brass, your Uncle Jason is gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, your Uncle Tim is so gonna buy you a billy goat." 

Barb's eyes started to close and Steph smiled. "And if that billy goat runs away, your moms will buy you another one someday." 

As soon as Steph laid Barb down she went to her bedroom. Harper was laying in the bed with her laptop and headset. 

"Alright, Signal, calm down. I'm sending the plans right now. And then it's time to switch everything over to Proxy. Oracle out." Harper said before setting all her stuff aside.

Steph smiled. "I had to put Barb back to sleep and Cass is probably gonna be gone all night. Her sister, Marque turned up. All bloody and shit in Barb's room." 

"One girlfriend is better than none." Harper smiled. 

Steph climbed into bed and pull Harper close to her and kissed her. "I'm so tired. Give me cuddles."

"Of course, Steph." Harper ran her hand through Steph's hair.


End file.
